headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Westminster
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = London | locale = | residents = | poi = 10 Downing Street; Paddington; Trafalgar Square | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; 10 Downing Street: 10 Downing Street, colloquially known in the United Kingdom as "Number 10", is the headquarters of Her Majesty's Government and the official residence and office of the First Lord of the Treasury, an office now invariably held by the Prime Minister. Situated in Downing Street in the City of Westminster, London, Number 10 is one of the most famous addresses in the world. Over three hundred years old, the building contains about one hundred rooms. ; Paddington: Paddington is a borough of Westminster in Central London. In the late 1980s, John Constantine resided in a flat here owned by a woman named Mrs. McGuire. Another tenant of the flat was a man nick-named "Mighty Mouse". Two Neo-Nazi lads named Kenny and Wayne resided in Paddington as well, but also spent time in Camden. A Pakistani sundries proprietor named Ali worked in Paddington. John Constantine would buy his Silk Cut cigarettes from him. Hellblazer 1 ; Soho: Soho is a neighborhood in the city of Westminster in England. It is a noted centre of various entertainment venues and includes various locales such as Soho Square, Kingly Court, Trident Studios, the Marquee Club and the Windmill Theatre. Soho is also known as being the centre of London's sex industry, and has been as such for more than two centuries. A noted brothel called the White House was located at 21 Soho Square. ; Trafalgar Square: Trafalgar Square is a public square located in central London in the city of Westminster in England, and is one of the most well known locales in the city. Managed by the Greater London Authority, Trafalgar Square sits on the area once known as Charing Cross. It is known for Nelson's Column, which includes a statue of Horatio Nelson at the top of it, and for its numerous water fountains. Horatio Nelson was a commander in the British Navy who fought at the Battle of Trafalgar, for which the square is named. ; Westminster Abbey: Westminster Abbey is a large, mainly Gothic abbey church in the City of Westminster, London, England, just to the west of the Palace of Westminster. It is one of the United Kingdom's most notable religious buildings and the traditional place of coronation and burial site for English and, later, British monarchs. The building itself was a Benedictine monastic church until the monastery was dissolved in 1539. Between 1540 and 1556, the abbey had the status of a cathedral. Since 1560, the building is no longer an abbey or a cathedral, having instead the status of a Church of England — a church responsible directly to the sovereign. Films that take place in * Spider-Man: Far from Home TV shows that take place in * Doctor Who: The Chase * Doctor Who: The Daleks' Master Plan * Doctor Who: The Ark in Space * Doctor Who: Rose * Doctor Who: Voyage of the Damned * Doctor Who: In the Forest of the Night Comics that take place in * Doctor Strange Vol 2 62 * Hawkman Vol 5 1 * X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 11 Characters from * Mrs. McGuire People who were born in * Tom Hiddleston People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:England